


She'd Be Happy To Oblige

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She didn't expect to see him in this type of club.





	She'd Be Happy To Oblige

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: hanky code challenge  
> A/N: Many thanks to Dragoon811 for looking this over. I had more fun with this prompt that I expected... hehe. I don't own these characters and am not making any money from this. xx

Hermione certainly hadn't expected to see Severus Snape in this club. _And it seems he's familiar with the hanky code_. He was wearing a light blue hanky on his left wrist. Snape was looking for some head, and she was more than happy to oblige.  
  
"I never expected to see you here, Snape."  
  
His dark eyes roamed her face. "Granger," he greeted her stiffly.  
  
She held up her right wrist, showing off her own light blue hanky.  
  
"I never pegged you as a cocksucker, Granger."  
  
"There's many things you don’t know about me, sir," she purred. "Care to discover them?"


End file.
